Pups Save A Poisoned Pup
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Rubble accidentally eats chocolate & gets really sick. Can he be saved before he succumbs to theobromine poisoning?


**PUPS SAVE A POISONED PUP**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OCS**

It was a lovely Monday afternoon. School had finished & everyone had gone home to do what they usually would. Angel & Elias were with Ryder & the PAW Patrol. Elias had spent the weekend with Jake as he did since his kidnapping ordeal & they had all gone to a lovely island resort with all kinds of amazing things to do.

"I really wish I could do that weekend all over again. I had so much fun" said Elias.

"It's good to see that you enjoyed yourself. I think with every passing weekend you're getting a lot better. Nothing makes me happier" said Ryder.

"I still think about what Aaron did from time to time & how he made me feel but at least I can move on with my life & not focus on him" said Elias.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" asked Ryder.

"How about we go to the park? It's such a nice day" said Ryder.

"Sounds good. Let's go guys" said Ryder.

Everyone headed down to the park. Elias & Ryder played on the merry-go-round, Chase & Skye played on the swings, Marshall & Rubble played on the slide, Rocky & Zuma played on the seesaw & Angel played on the play fort. Elias had a bar of chocolate in his pocket that he saving for later. At 1 point it fell out of his pocket without him or anyone else noticing. As Rubble was walking over to the pool he spotted the chocolate on the ground.

" _I wonder what this is"_ thought Rubble.

As the scent of the chocolate entered his respiratory system he felt as if he had been taken to heaven. In a matter of seconds he had devoured the entire bar.

" _That was delicious. I wonder where I can find some more"_ thought Rubble as he continued to look around for more. When he saw that there wasn't any more bars of chocolate lying around he went over to the pool  & went for a swim. After spending another hour at the park everyone decided to head back. As Rubble was getting out of the pool he suddenly began to feel really sick.

"I don't feel so good" said Rubble.

Suddenly Rubble began to vomit. His insides were hurting & he felt really weak. Everyone became concerned. None of them knew what was going on.

"We better get you back to the Lookout & have Marshall take a look at you" said Ryder.

Ryder held Rubble in his arms as everyone returned to the Lookout. Once they arrived Marshall got his 1ST aid kit & checked on Rubble.

"I can't see anything that indicates why he's feeling sick. I don't know what could've happened" said Marshall.

"I wonder if it was that sweet brown stuff I found at the park" said Rubble.

Elias realised that there was a chance Rubble had eaten chocolate. He immediately asked Rubble for more specific details of what he had eaten.

"Was it wrapped in anything?" asked Elias.

"It was wrapped in a blue, red & yellow cover. The substance was brown all over & tasted really sweet" said Rubble.

Elias gasped. He knew what had happened.

"YOU ATE CHOCOLATE. CANINES CAN'T EAT CHOCOLATE RUBBLE. CHOCOLATE IS POISONOUS TO ALL OF YOU. YOU COULD DIE OF THEOBROMINE POISONING. IT MUST'VE BEEN THE BAR OF CHOCOLATE I HAD IN MY POCKET. IT MUST'VE FALLEN OUT WITHOUT ME NOTICING. THIS IS BAD. WE HAVE TO GET HIM TO KATIE NOW" yelled Elias.

Everyone immediately rushed to the pet parlour. Katie was at the front desk grooming Cali when everyone arrived.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Katie.

"Rubble somehow ate a bar of chocolate that fell out of my pocket. He's feeling really sick. You have to help him" said Elias.

Katie gasped. This was the 1ST time any canine in Adventure Bay had reportedly eaten chocolate.

"We better act quickly. Otherwise Rubble won't survive" said Katie.

Ryder handed Rubble over to Katie. She took him to the back room to operate on him. As everyone else waited Elias Broke down in tears. He felt like it was his fault for what was going on.

"How could I have let this happen? I feel awful. Rubble could die because of me. This is all my fault. I didn't want this to happen. I hope he makes it out alright" said Elias.

"It's not your fault Elias. None of us had any way of knowing that Rubble had eaten that chocolate. Don't blame yourself for something that was out of your control. This whole situation was accidental. I'm sure Rubble will be just fine" said Ryder.

Elias held Angel in his arms. No words could describe how he was feeling.

" _This is awful. I can't believe I didn't notice the chocolate bar falling out of my pocket. Now Rubble is fighting for his life. I would never forgive myself if Rubble died. I don't know how I would live with myself if that was the case. I just hope we're not too late to save him"_ thought Elias.

After half an hour of waiting Katie emerged from the back room with Rubble right behind her.

"You guys got here just in time. If you arrived any later Rubble might not have made it. It's a miracle that he isn't going to have any lifelong health complications from this" said Katie.

"RUBBLE YOU'RE OK" yelled Elias as he ran over & scooped Rubble in his arms. Elias never wanted to let him go.

"I thought you were actually going to die. I don't know how I would've been able to cope if you didn't make it. I love you Rubble" said Elias.

"I love you too Elias. That's really sweet of you to say" said Rubble.

"It's good to see that you're alright Rubble. Things wouldn't be the same without you" said Ryder.

"Thanks Ryder. Can we go home now? I'm hungry" said Rubble.

Everyone laughed. After spending some more time with Ryder & the pups Angel & Elias went home. As Elias got ready for bed that night he thought about the events of that afternoon.

" _It's such a relief that Rubble survived. Now I don't feel so awful about what happened. I love all the pups like they're my own family. Let's just hope that nothing like this ever happens again"_ thought Elias as he drifted off to sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
